Acostúmbrate novata
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Thalia (fem!Thomas) es la nueva novata del área lugar más peligroso conocido, tendrá que acostumbrarse y sobrevivir si quiere ver un mañana
1. Ilusión

**Hoy vi la película de Maze Runner, antes había leído el libro y les diré que me encantó, es bastante fiel al libro y me gustan los actores que usaron. Ahora bien, espero que les guste, como soy una fanática del Femslash no pude evitar hacer un fem!Thomas, así que si no te gusta pues no leas así de simple.**

**Disclaimer: James Dashner**

**Advertencia: Violencia, muerte, malas palabras, Femslash**

**Raitieng: K por ahora**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tabla Simbólica<span>**

**Ilusión**

Chirridos de metal contra metal, era un sonido horrible, abrió los ojos, estaba tirada en el suelo, mas chirridos y luces pasando hacía abajo, le dolía horrores la cabeza y no tenía idea de dónde estaba, se levantó con pesadumbre y notó que era una caja metálica que ascendía ella no sabía a dónde, habían cajas alrededor y al mirarla un cerdo la asustó. ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¿Hola? —dijo, si era tonto hacer eso pero tenía que intentarlo.

— ¡¿Hola, alguien?! —Grito, comenzaba a preocuparse— ¡Ayuda, hay alguien allí! —Mientras más gritaba peor se sentía, no había nadie ni nada, no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando por fin frenó lo hizo en seco y calló de trasero. Y de pronto se hizo la ilusión que volvería a casa, pero lejos de eso se abrieron unas puertas y unos chicos la miraron desde arriba.

—Bienvenida, es una chica, la primera que tenemos aquí—Se rió uno.


	2. Intriga

**Intriga**

Lo primero que notó al estar en el área era que esos chicos eran unos salvajes, le hicieron dormir la primer noche en donde ellos llamaban "el poso" debía ser algo así como la cárcel o el lugar de penitencia. Pero lo segundo es lo que se le quedo en mente, esa enorme puerta, ¿Qué había detrás de esos gigantes muros que rodeaban el lugar?, no importa cuántas veces lo preguntara nadie respondía y se estaba cansando.

—Son cosas que solo los corredores deben saber…—Le decía Newt. Pero ella bufo, por favor no le creía nada apuesto a que él sabía pero no le contaría por ser la nueva.

—Vamos…tú de seguro sabes, tan solo un detalle una pista—Rogo mientras cosechaban y echaban fertilizante en las plantas.

—Está bien, hay cosas, cosas horribles, les llaman Penitentes, para que sepas cualquiera que haya visto uno nunca vivió para contarlo—Le dijo, en su rostro había tanta seriedad que no se animo a preguntar más y continuó con su trabajo.

Pero la intriga no hizo más que crecer, ¿qué es eso que llaman Penitente y por qué le temen tanto?, no debía ser gran cosa, o sí…

Como sea no tenía tiempo para eso, la habían llenado de trabajo y así que continuo, aunque muy en el fondo cada vez que veía a un corredor salir quería ser una, así podría ver más allá de esta cárcel que llaman área.

Suspiro y continuó llevando la leña a la casa principal.


	3. Ventana

**Ventana**

Correr, era lo primero que había aprendido como habitante del área, pero no exactamente ella, sino que todo corredor tenía que hacer honor a su nombre y correr porque de ello dependía su vida, se pasaba días enteros pensando en ello, viéndolos, como entrenaban, se preparaban, salían y volvían antes de que esa monstruosidad se cierre.

Ahora estaba almorzando con Chuck, mientras comían una costilla de cordero, Albin hablaba de los trabajos que faltaban hacer y cómo estaban cada vez más cerca de salir del laberinto, cada vez que terminaba de hablar todos aplaudían, a Thalia eso le molestaba, no veía confianza en los ojos de ese chico así que no le inspiraba nada, terminó rápido su comida para continuar con la tala de árboles, esta vez habían tantas tareas por hacer que le tocaba hacer esa sola. Se fue con un hacha y sogas al lugar.

Cuando llegó marcó unos árboles que parecían tener buena madera, y comenzó a talarlos uno por uno, al terminar sus músculos ardían, estaba sudando y agotada, ató la pila de madera y la alzó sobre sus hombros, dios que pesaban, así que tuvo que hacer varias vueltas porque no podría llevar todo aunque quisiera. Mientras caminaba dolorosamente escuchó un chirrido familiar, dejó las cosas en la cabaña central, y corrió a donde los otros. Al llegar parecía que la caja había subido, pero según tenía entendido esa caja solo subía una vez al mes…y recién pasaron dos semanas.

Así que todos se agruparon y vieron como Newt y Gally entraban, el primero alzó la cabeza con sorpresa.

—Es una chica…—Anunció y todos quedaron boquiabiertos, porque desde que estaban aquí siempre fueron chicos hasta la llegada de Thalia y ahora esta otra —Y parece muerta—

—No está solo desmayada—Le dijo Gally

La chica de golpe despertó

— ¡Thalia! —Grito y volvió a desmayarse. Todos voltearon a ver a Thalia que miraba incrédula.

Se llevaron a la chica de allí.

— ¿Cómo es que te conoce, la reconoces? —Le preguntó Albin

—No, yo nunca la había visto…—dijo confundido

—Bueno, porque parece que ella si a ti— Le miro con desconfianza y se fue a hacer lo suyo.

No lo sabían pero esa chica sería la ventana al caos. Solo tenían que esperar un poco y todo lo que conocían cambiaría.


	4. Dependencía

**Dependencia**

Y ahí estaba Albin parado frente a todos dándoles una charla de la importancia de las reglas, porque según el dependían de ello para tener un orden y buena convivencia. Todos aplaudieron y se fueron a comer.

Thalia fue por más fertilizante la habían castigado por hacer mal un trabajo y no tendría almuerzo solo tenía que ir a buscar eso y ponerlo en las plantas. Su estomago rugía y ella maldecía a todos esos chicos, que ahora debían estar comiendo esa maldita mierda de comida pero que tanto ansiaba.

—Genial…—Murmuraba entre dientes, al llegar al bosque, dejó el cesto a un lado y se puso a buscar el fertilizante cuando lo encontró se detuvo, porque escuchó una respiración agitada viniendo de detrás de ella.

Con rapidez se dio vuelta para encontrarse a Ben, el chico llevaba un día desaparecido, suerte que apareció, pero se le veía algo raro.

—Ben, dios, me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con la mano en el pecho del susto.

Pero el chico no respondió en vez de eso se quedo allí respirando con fuerza y haciendo gruñidos grutales.

— ¿Ben, estas bien amigo? —Lo miró bien, parecía algo enfermo, y raro. No sabría explicarse pero algo había cambiado hasta en su forma de mirar.

El chico comenzó a acercarse lentamente—Hey…comienzas a asustarme, pasa algo—Le decía pero solo obtenía ese horrible silencio, hasta que se le tiró encima— ¡Ben, qué rayos te pasa! —Le gritó quitándoselo con esfuerzo de encima.

Y como un lunático la acecho mientras corría hacía las cabañas.

— ¡Detente, qué mierda te pasa! — Le decía pero no pasaba nada, ahí estaba Ben con ojos idos y comportamiento de lunático.

Cuando estuvo más cerca comenzó a gritar por ayuda, el primero en escucharla fue Newt que salió corriendo hacía ella, luego Minho y todos los demás.

— ¡Ayuda, se volvió loco! ¡Ayuda! — y cuando estaba por llegar con los demás Ben la alcanzó y le asestó un puñetazo limpió en la nariz, partiéndole un labio y tirándola al suelo, ella luchaba por quitárselo pero era simplemente más fuerte y pesado que ella.

—¡Ben qué haces, quítate! —Le dijo Albín, y Newt lo noqueó con un palo, todos lo agarraron y se lo llevaron, Minho le tendió una mano a Thalia y ella se levantó, se limpió la sangre con la manga de la remera azul, y se quedo recuperando el aire.

—Sí que corres rápido, aunque ese te ganó—

—Sí… ¿qué rayos le pasó? —Pregunto cansada, y Minho le hizo una seña para que se fueran a comer.

Le explicó que eso solía pasar sobre todo cuando alguien era picado por un Penitente, su veneno te enloquecía, y simplemente no podían hacer nada para evitarlo más que dejarlos llegar al final y echarlos al laberintos, era horrible pero era lo único que podían hacer, porque se volvían violentos y mataban a quien les mirara siquiera.

Thalia quedó espantada con el relato si eso era verdad entonces Ben ya estaba sentenciado al destierro…eso era terrible. Además pensó en lo que le dijo de romper las reglas, porque el castigo era el mismo.

Ben había hecho ambas cosas…pobre, le esperaba una noche de horror.

Mientras lo echaban a su suerte no resistió ver, y se fue, durmió terrible esa noche, el labio aun le sangraba era un corte profundo y tenía el pómulo violeta.

Al despertar se encontró con una multitud yendo a la cabaña médica, así que se vistió y fue allí también.

Se encontró con que había despertado la chica, pero había huido y subió a una casa de palos alta, y comenzó a tirar rocas a todos abajo.

— ¡Detente queremos solo hablar! —Le decía Gally pero era ignorado y una roca le cayó en el hombro, herido se cubrió con los demás, hasta que llegó Thalia.

— ¡Hey detente, soy Thalia, detente por favor! —Le gritó, y pareció tener efecto porque la chica se asomó y se detuvo—Subiré, vale. Solo no los lastimes más—Dijo y miró a Minho que daba una señal de aprobación.

Cuando llegó allí la chica portaba un machete.

—wow wow, tranquila no te haré nada, ves, estoy desarmada—Ciertamente lo estaba pero eso no le impidió seguir apuntándole—Soy Thalia pero eso ya lo sabías—

— ¿Qué paso, como te conozco, quién eres, qué hago aquí? —Se la veía muy alterada así que terminó de subir y se sentó a un metro de ella a una distancia segura.

—Tranquila, a todos nos pasa, a mi me paso, pronto recordaras tu nombre pero lo demás no lo se, nadie lo sabe—Le dijo con tranquilidad

—Teresa—

— ¿qué?—

—Me llamo Teresa, de eso me acuerdo— Y con eso bajo el arma y Thalia la tomo apartándola de ambas.

—Muy bien Teresa, ya sabes quién soy, bienvenida al área—

— ¿Qué eso que decía el papel que traía en mi mano, eso de que era la última? —

—Bueno, no lo sé, todos tratan de averiguarlo, y además veo que Gally es el más preocupado por ello—

Ella asintió, y juntas bajaron, en son de paz fueron a cenar antes de que anocheciera, Minho les asigno una cabaña, todo un lujo considerando donde dormían todos, porque eran las únicas chicas.

Tenían un par de literas en la misma habitación, pero eso no importaba, al fin una noche cómoda, porque esas camas de los chicos eran horribles siempre despertaba contracturada.

—Thalia…—Susurro comprobando si la otra dormía.

—Estoy despierta, ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunto acostándose de lado para verla.

La otra trago saliva—yo… ¿Qué son esos ruidos? —

—Es el laberinto cambiando, cambia todas las noches, es así siempre, y por si te preguntas los demás ruidos son Penitentes unos monstruos que rondan afuera, no me contaron mucho pero pican a la gente con un veneno mortal—Le contó, y Teresa tembló.

Ambas volvieron a lo suyo hasta que a altas horas de la noche Teresa se levanto a tomar agua, cuando volvió tomó una almohada y se paró al frente de la cama de su compañera de cuarto.

—Thalia…hey…—La sacudió suavemente. Thalia aun medio dormida le preguntó que pasaba—Yo… ¿Puedo dormir contigo, no me gustan esos ruidos, no me dejan dormir, me dan….miedo? —Le dijo algo avergonzada de ser tan infantil.

Thalia rio, ciertamente parecía una nena asustada, pero era muy linda, era hermosa ahora que lo notaba, su cabello negro era sedoso y liso, sus ojos azules de un color azul más poderoso que jamás haya visto, asintió y le dejó un espacio en su cama, era pequeña así que tenían que estar cucharita para caber, de cierta forma que Thalia la abrace por la espalda le tranquilizaba, así que se durmió en paz, y en cuanto a Thalia el calorcito que emitía Teresa era lo mejor que había sentido, la noche era fría y eso ayudaba mucho, sin nombrar que había encontrado estar así abrazada era muy agradable.

La noche paso así, ambas durmiendo abrazadas, y en la mañana luego de desayunar se pusieron a trabajar, Thalia le ayudo con los troncos, porque era delicada y algo débil aún, así que ella llevaba los más pesados por ella, le agradeció con una sesión de masajes que la hizo dormir completamente.

Mientras dormía ella notó que Thalia tenía el labio lastimado así que le puso una pomada y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se acostó detrás suyo esta vez abrazando ella, y durmieron nuevamente. Había algo en eso que le gustaba muchísimo, no sabía que pero no quería detenerlo


	5. Historia

**Historia**

Un día mirando las estrellas en soledad comenzó a pensar que todos los que estaban aquí tenían una historia de seguro unos padres, y muchas otras cosas más, ¿por qué querrían quitarles eso a unos adolescentes? No lo entendía. La noche era pacífica un poco fría pero estaba bien, durante ese mes en donde no bajo la caja cosa que preocupaba a todos, ella sintió que comenzaba a hacerse amiga profundamente de Chuck y Teresa, ya que con ellos pasaba todo el día, comían, trabajaban, y dormían, bueno solo con Teresa, pero es lo mismo debían compartir como mínimo dieciséis horas juntos y luego las demás dormían.

Con esos pensamientos comenzó a dormirse, y cuando estaba por hacerlo abrió los ojos al sentir algo encima, estaba acostada en un techo de una de las casa de los árboles, al fijarse estaba tapada por una manta, así que miró a un lado y vio a Teresa sentarse con un gran vaso en la mano.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí, es un lugar bonito pero no para tanto, siempre vienes cuando quieres pensar en cosas serías—Le dijo demostrando lo mucho que había llegado a conocerla.

—Sí, es cierto, y tu siempre me encuentras—Sonrió sentándose a su lado y cubriéndolas a ambas con la manta por la espalda, Teresa agarró un extremo y Thalia otro.

—Ten, esta rico—Le pasó el vaso y Thalia lo agarro, era chocolate caliente, delicioso más pensando que por distraerse no almorzó ni ceno porque la castigaron cuando intento salir a dar un vistazo al laberinto, Gally estaba muy enojado con ella así que la mando a dormir sin más, suerte que no en el pozo.

—Esta delicioso—Dijo luego de un sorbo—No puedo creer que Sartén ese mejorando—

—No, lo hice yo, me pasee por ahí y le dije si me podía preparar por mi misma algo el gustoso accedió—

—Vaya, esta genial, cocinas excelente—Teresa se sonrojo y le agradeció.

Así pasaron gran parte de la noche hasta que estaban que se caían del sueño, y Teresa volvió a dormir con Thalia, se había hecho una costumbre, todas las noches le pedía dormir con ella hasta que no necesitó hacerlo más y solo iba y se metía entre las sábanas.

Era agradable tenerla ahí, ahora dudaba si sería capaz de dormir sin ella.


	6. Déja Vu

**Déja vu**

Luces, pasaban por su costado en un pasillo, llevaba puesta una máscara de gas, imágenes borrosas, caras. Una mujer rubia.

—Cruel es bueno—Le decía y repetía hasta el cansancio, ella volteo y tomó de la mano a otra chica, ahí estaba Teresa.

—Todo va a cambiar—Con una sonrisa quedaron inconscientes.

Thalia despertó sudada y agitada se sentó bruscamente despertando a Teresa.

— ¿Qué pasa…has estado movida la ultima hora? —Le dijo adormilada, se veía tan linda así, Thalia negó con la cabeza, no creía correcto contarle ahora, así que solo se dejó abrazar por Teresa.

— ¿Pesadillas? Yo llevo teniéndolas todos los días, aunque…con tus abrazos se pasan—Admitió sonrojada, Thalia sonrió ante ello, no sabía que tenía ese efecto, tampoco que pronto tendría otros más importantes en ella.

—Yo igual, pero tú me calmas—Le dijo corriéndole un mecho de pelo de la cara por detrás de la oreja, y Teresa trazaba círculos en su espalda.

—Duerme, estaré aquí, nada malo pasará—Le aseguró y con esa promesa se durmió en su pecho.

Lo que tampoco sabía es que pronto tendría un Déja vu con esto, con esos cariños que se dan, llegaría a preguntarse si no eran algo más que amigas antes de entrar aquí, pero como sea, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en ello.


	7. Secreto

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Secreto/span/strong/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mientras más días pasaba más se reforzaba esa sensación de que todos le guardaban secretos, ya sea del laberinto o de algo que había pasado, y eso la tenía Harta, la verdad no quería saber más de esas caras de póker que todos parecían mantener.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ese día en la tarde se suponía que Minho y otro chico se fueron a hacer su deber de corredor, pero ya era más de las seis y no volvía, a este paso la puerta se cerraría y quedarían allí.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Todos quedaron expectantes en el umbral viendo por sí llegaban, pero comenzaban a perder la esperanza y a considerarlos muertos, Newt comenzó a irse y los demás también pero antes de que siguieran uno de ellos grito, ahí estaba volviendo Minho con el otro chico a cuesta, lo llamaron alegres pero pronto se les fue esa sensación porque el viento sopló y los engranajes comenzaron a moverse.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"— ¡Vamos apura, que puedes llegar! —Lo animaban del otro lado, pero no había forma de que lo lograran, estaban a metros de allí y las puertas ya estaban cerrándose.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cuando no faltaba más que un par de metros, los ojos de Thalia se contrajeron, era ahora o nunca, y sin que la pudieran agarrar corrió muy rápidamente, casi fue aplastada pero quedó adentro cuando la puerta se cerró.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Estás loca…esto es un suicidio lo que hiciste—Le dijo Minho riendo mientras dejaba el cuerpo del chico en el suelo—¿Sabes que no saldremos vivos de aquí verdad? —p 


	8. Impulso

**Impulso**

Había sido un impulso, un maldito impulso en tirarse contra la puerta cerrándose ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No iba a dejar a Minho solo con el cuerpo de su compañero, no ella era mucho más que una simple cobarde, su valentía podía confundirse fácilmente con estupidez así que eso fue lo que hizo, con el primer impulso de quebrantar las leyes se largó hacía allí.

Nadie dijo nada, porque no pudieron detenerle, solo Minho pudo mirarla con pena esa chica o era muy valiente o muy idiota, no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que morirían aquí y ella solo fue directo a su muerte.

—Eres una idiota muy valiente Thalia—Le dijo, ella solo se alzó de hombros.

—No podía solo quedarme allí viendo de brazos cruzados, y ¿Qué le ha pasado? Se ve terrible…—Preguntó apuntando hacia él, Minho solo negó.

—Ha sido picado e hice lo que tenía que hacer…—Le contó, Thalia solo asintió sabiendo lo que significaba.

—Bueno…vamos a levantarlo, no iremos a dejarlo aquí—Minho la miro confuso, pero no se negó esta chica si que era osada, así que juntos lo levantaron.

—Vaya para tener unos bracitos tan flacos puedes levantar mucho peso—Admitió asombrado, Thalia sonrió, sí era verdad, desde que llegó aquí se dio cuenta que tenía más fuerza de lo que creía.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta, Newt también suele decirme lo mismo—

Así siguieron viajando juntos. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer Minho se comenzó a preocupar, estaba aquí con un compañero inconsciente y una novata miertera que sabía como meterse en problemas, vaya cosa, y el estaba cansado.

—Hey tenemos que ocultarlo de alguna forma no te parece—Le dijo y él se enojo la empujó contra la pared, y ella tosió, eso le dejaría un buen moretón al menos.

—Estás loca, lo harás sola si tanto quieres cargarlo—Le replicó molesto.

—Bueno, sabes qué, púdrete, lo haré yo sola si es necesario—Le atajó y escupió en su remera.

Minho bufó—Vale pero si nos matan es tu jodida culpa—Y la ayudo a levantarse, ella se frotó el hombro, maldita sea Minho…

Cuando encontraron como hacerlo vieron que podían atarlo en una de las enredaderas de la pared, así que con una de ellas hicieron que suba, tiraban y tiraban, ya casi estaba faltaba un poco más hasta que un sonido les aterro, era un Penitente.

—Tienes que estar jodiendome…—Se quejó— Vamos, no hay tiempo, hay que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible—

—Qué, pero si ya casi estamos solo falta un poco más—

—Ni loco—Y soltó su cuerda largándose de allí

—Hey no seas imbécil—Le dijo pero ya había doblado la esquina ella miró hacía donde estaba el Panitente—Mierda—Y se tiró al suelo ocultándose a los pies de las enredaderas que la ocultaban—Maldita sea—Intentó ocultar su respiración lo más posible, mientras escuchaba el llamado de la bestia, y cuando se acercó temía que la viese pero fue rápido se fue de ahí tenía suerte.

Así que ató la soga lo más rápido que pudo y se largó de allí.

Les esperaba la peor noche de sus vidas, pero con ella nuevas cosas saldrían a la luz.


	9. Susurros

**Susurro**

Había estado corriendo por más de una hora, las piernas le quemaban la respiración le fallaba pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que continuar corriendo porque detrás a solo unos metros había un jodido Penitente buscándola, entonces hizo de todo para huir, hasta que se encontró con un callejón sin salida, muy bien, ahora intentó trepar la pared por las enredaderas, pero el Penitente hizo lo mismo, casi la agarra por los pies maldición, así que cuando llego al límite subió rápidamente el muro de piedra y siguió corriendo, cuando se acabó por donde correr el Penitente estaba en su nuca, así que salto, se dio duro contra la pared pero logro agarrarse, entonces el Penitente siguió sus pasos, así fue como ambos descendieron pero le agarró con fuerza y cayeron, ella logró liberarse pero la enredaderas solo lograron detenerlos por un momento y continuó la carrera por su vida.

Cuando logró encontrarse con Minho casi se lo llevo de prepo, pero cuanto más corrían más se acercaba a ellos, así que con rapidez se fueron hasta una sección.

—Esta sección se cerrara, apurate—Minho corrió sin ver atrás pero cuando llego vio como ella se quedaba atrás—¿Qué mierda haces, corre Thalia? —

Ella solo volteó a ver al Penitente—Ven aquí asquerosa bestia, ven si te atreves—Le gritó, así la bestia llegó hasta ella, y comenzó a correr.

—Vamos Larcha, ya casi lo logras mueve esas mirteras piernas y lograras sobrevivir—Así fue como animándola y con el Penitente en sus tobillos, llegó a pasar, casi le aplastan el pecho por segunda vez.

Tosiendo como loca cayó al suelo a salvo y el Penitente quedo hecho puré tras las paredes.

—Bien hecho, quién diría que una novata como tú lo lograría—Le felicitó Minho con palmadas en la espalda luego de levantarla.

—Sí si…solo, busquemos donde dormir y alejémonos de esta mierda—Miró hacía el Penitente muerto.

—Claro, vamos— Y se fueron hacía una de las paredes, decidieron atarse allí para poder sobrevivir.

Cuando el día llego se desataron y se fueron de allí. Recorrieron un buen trecho antes de llegar a la puerta, sin antes perder la oportunidad de lastimarse, Thalía había sido atacada por un Penitente por suerte no con su aguja sino que le golpeó con una de sus patas, así que perdió la respiración ahogándose por un rato, tenía un labio partido, las costillas sangrantes y un buen tajo en la ceja izquierda.

Así que con mucha suerte escaparon del Penitente, pero Minho tuvo que cargarla el resto del viaje porque estaba muy débil, había sido un buen golpe, y cargando a ella, mientras arrastraba al otro chico con una soga atada a su cintura era realmente difícil.

—Te lo dije…no volverán…—Le dijo Newt y Chuck solo miró al suelo—Ven vamos—

Cuando estaban por irse uno de los otros chicos gritó— ¡Miren, están allí—

Newt rió y Chuck se alegró gritándoles que ellos pueden—Quien lo diría una larcha sobrevivió a ese infierno por una noche, tiene que ser un nuevo record—

Con eso Teresa casi comienza a llorar había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, no podía creer eso de que estaba muerta, no, se pasó toda la noche viendo la puerta esperando por ella.

Así pasó, Thalia estaba allí, varios chicos sostuvieron al desmayado y a Thalia, también ayudaron a caminar a Minho que estaba muy cansado para hacerlo, dos días corriendo puede con todos.

Cuando la dejaron en su cama, Teresa se largó a llorar.

—Eres una idiota, una completa idiota, y una héroe—Le decía y la abrazó.

Thalia solo sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta.

Esa noche Teresa curó sus heridas y le vendó el torso entero. Cuando terminó cayeron dormidas juntas porque ninguna había dormido el día anterior y ambas estaban cansadas por lo que se dieron un día de descanso solo para dormir, Thalia despertó feliz al verla a su lado, así que solo le beso la frente y la abrazó para seguir durmiendo.

Por un momento los susurros de la muerte la siguieron pero al final los venció y ahora estaba allí con ella, pero aun les esperaba mucho mas por delante…mucho más.


	10. Calabaza

**Calabaza**

Teresa y Thalia estaban cosechando las calabazas que crecieron esa semana, mientras Gally discutía muy seriamente con Alby, no sabían de que, pero les daba curiosidad.

—Esa larcha tiene que tener un castigo—Decía Gally a Newt el la miraba fijamente, sin decir una palabra.

—Pero el lo salvó a Minho, tú que dices—miró al chico nombrado.

—Bueno, no se si es una idiota o muy valiente, pero no creo que merezca castigo me ha salvado la vida y a Alby—

—Oh no me vengan con esas estupideces, ella tiene que tener un castigo y muy rudo ha roto las reglas con las que gracias a ellas convivimos en paz, no se olviden que eso nos mantiene juntos—

Pero Newt negó, miró fijamente de nuevo a la chica—Bueno, yo digo que una noche en el pozo sin comer nada esta bien y es suficiente—

Gally abrió la boca totalmente sorprendido se sentía traicionado, así que solo pateó una madera y se largó

—No puedo creer que digas eso, eres un blando con ella— Le dijo y se fue. Sartén intentó detenerlo—Vete a la mierda Sartén—

Y lo siguió cuando se fue.

Al día siguiente hubo otra charla. Chuck emocionado se le quedo viendo.

— ¿Es verdad que mataste a ese Penitente? —Todos estaban pendientes a su respuesta es verdad que ellos estaban sorprendido cuando escucharon lo que había hecho.

—Ehm…—Se rascó la nuca, nunca le gustó la atención, pero no sabía como evitarla—Sí…yo, le he matado, pero con ayuda de Minho—

—No, no, tu lo hiciste sola y muy bien—

—Basta, no puedo creer que la elogien, además no puedo permitir que cualquiera salga de estas murallas…—

—…Así que oficialmente eres una corredora, desde mañana entrenaras y correrás con los demás—Le dijo Minho terminando la frase de Gally, este solo hizo los ojos blancos y se largó de allí, maldita sea, no podía creer que la tuvieran como privilegiada, era solo una maldita shank, debían patearle el culo por hacer tantas cagadas, pero bueno, nadie lo así, así que indignado se fue.

Al día siguiente despertó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Teresa que se movió con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, le dejó una nota diciendo que iría hacía donde estaba Minho para practicar.

Cuando se encontró con él, la guió a la casa de los mapas.

—Ten, no puedes salir allí sin esto—Y le dio una mochila pequeña, era como una bandolera que se ponía en el torso le cubría el pecho y parte de la espalda, tenía un bolso, varios bolsillos y un cuchillo más un lugar para poner una botella chica con agua.

—Ahora escucha atentamente y mira esto—Le sacó la manta a una cosa, era una maqueta de todo el Laberinto completo.

—Wow…—

—Sí, en estos tres años hemos recorrido todo el perímetro, y puedo asegurarte que no hay ninguna salida—Thalia se sorprendió.

—Entonces por qué siguen haciendo esto, y por qué no le dicen a los demás—

—Porque teníamos que mantener las esperanzas vivas…así que no le dijimos nada, fue idea de Alby, pero seguimos buscando sin darnos por vencidos—

Ella miró comprendiéndolo, sí, no podían dejar de intentarlo, tampoco podían contarles perder la esperanza era perder lo único que tenían.

—Claro, lo entiendo…—

—bueno estó es todo—

Y un chico entró interrumpiendo.

— ¿Qué les dije de no entrar aquí? — Preguntó enojado.

—Alby despertó—

El había sido picado, ayer aun se mantenía bien pero esta mañana estaba tan mal que lo llevaron a la cama donde estaban los que fueron picados.

Con ello ambos corrieron y se encontraron con que sí lo estaba.

—Soy yo Alby cómo te encuentras—Le dijo.

El solo gemía de dolor, Teresa se acercó mostrándole lo que tenía en la mano, eran dos tuvos con un contenido azul.

—Podemos usar esto, no se muy bien si funcionará pero me lo dieron cuando llegue aquí estaba en mi pantalón—Le contó a Thalia y esta asintió.

—No y no, cómo vamos a ponerle algo que no sabemos qué es, ellos nos metieron en todo esto y ellos nos dieron eso por qué nos ayudarían—

—Vamos Newt Cómo diablos podría esto empeorarlo, el ya esta alucinando—

Y sabía que tenía razón, así que solo bufó molesto y le dejó pasar, pero Alby enloqueció y la tomó por el cuello, ella se ahogaba y Teresa le quitó el tubo y se lo inyectó sin asco en el pecho, eso lo dejó quieto.

Pasaron unos minutos más allí hasta que decidieron volver luego.

Fueron a comer eran solo sándwiches pero era suficientes para terminar con su hambre.

Teresa felizmente comía.

—Bueno, es mejor que nada—Dijo.

Había pasado dos días y Alby había despertado, la llamaron porque quería verle.

—Lo he visto todo…—Miró a Thalia con lastima—Te he visto a ti—Y la tomó del cuello— ¿Por qué lo hiciste—le dijo—¡¿Por qué?! —

— ¿qué…?—Estaba asustada no entendía como se lo decían todos, primero Ben y ahora él, qué había hacho mal.

Newt intervino y lo quitó de encima.

Luego de eso todos sospechaban de ella pero no pudo hacer nada.

Ese día entrenaron duramente, y convenció a Minho de volver al laberinto quién sabía lo que podían encontrar con ese Penitente muerto.

Así que con otros chicos emprendieron el camino hacía el Laberinto, específicamente donde estaba el Penitente.

Al llegar lo vieron entre dos paredes, asquerosamente aplastado contra ellas.

—Qué asco…puré de Penitente—

Y Minho concordó con ello—Muy bien, hora de ver qué tiene—E intentaron tocarlo pero un pie del monstruo se movió haciendo que retrocedieran, pero pronto se quedó quieto, esta vez todos intentaron juntos, y tiraron de él pero la pata se rompió revelando algo que brillaba ahí adentro.

—Miren eso—Dijo Thalia y Minho metió la mano era una asquerosa masa de carne y baba.

—Muy bien. Ahora…qué tenemos aquí—Pregunto tocando ese instrumento raro, hacía un sonido extraño, pero no importaba.

—Podemos solo volver y revisarlo bien allí, no quiero encontrar a sus amigos—Dijo uno.

—Está bien—Aceptó Minho y se fueron de allí.

Cuando llegaron fueron a la casa de planos, donde curiosearon con eso.

—Esta es la única pista concreta que encontraron durante estos tres años verdad—Dijo Thalia sosteniendo el artilugio.

Así fue como todos dijeron que sí. Mañana continuarían con la búsqueda pero por ahora descansarían.

Esa noche volvió a su lugar favorito y otra vez Teresa la encontró, ella sonrió al sentir que la abrazaron por la espalda colocando las piernas entre su cintura.

—Hey, cómo te sientes, aun te falta un poco para recuperarte pero al menos pudiste ir hoy a correr con los chicos—Le decía Teresa pasándole el vaso que tanto le gustaba de chocolate caliente.

—Gracias, bueno estoy bien, y sí es una suerte encontramos una pista de lo que puede estar allí afuera—Teresa estaba al tanto, y solo charlaron al respecto durante más tiempo.

Pasaron un buen rato, hasta que la mirada de Teresa se tornó muy intensa.

—Thalia…—Susurro, ella le vio como preguntando qué pasaba—…no te vayas de nuevo…por favor—Le rogó tomándola de la cara.

—Yo…tú sabes que no puedo, tengo que, estamos tan cerca de encontrar algo que nos sirva para salir de aquí que no puedo rendirme—Teresa solo miró al suelo.

—Hey…hey, no pongas esa cara, sabes que volveré, siempre lo hago—Le dijo y Teresa la miro, con esa mirada enigmática, era tan intensa que pronto la rompió besando a Thalia intensamente, era su primer beso, o eso era lo que recordaba.

Fue corto pero muy lindo, cuando se separaron mantuvieron las frentes unidas, así que no pudo hacer nada, si ella lo decía así no podía contradecirle, Teresa solo se mordió el labio, y la beso de nuevo.

—Más te vale, porque ese trasero que tienes ahí es mío y solo mío no permitiré que un Penitente me lo quite, me oíste—Thalia rió.

—fuerte y claro—.


	11. Marioneta

**Marioneta**

Pasó el día y Minho despertó a la chica para irse de nuevo al laberinto tenían que saber que era esa cosa, así que con él tuvo raro de metal en su mochila emprendieron el camino hacia el lugar.

Pasaron por todas partes, él le había dicho que el sector siete solo se abrió esa vez cuando se supone que no debía hacerlo, así que fueron por él, a lo mejor el Penitente vino de allí, cosa que no le sorprendió.

Cuando pasaron por un lugar con paredes separadas y rotatorias, llegaron hasta allí, había una puerta que conducía a un pasillo con acantilados a cada lado, y pasaron hasta donde estaba la pared.

—Genial, otro rincón sin salida—Murmuró Minho pero en cuanto se acercó Thalia con el artefacto la luz parpadeó hasta volverse verde y se abrió la pared y otras dos más llevando a una compuerta circular.

—Vaya…—Dijo Thalia y ambos fueron hasta allí, la compuerta se abrió y cuando miraron al interior descubrieron que una luz roja los analizó.

Cuando lo termino de hacer, sonó una alarma y comenzó a cerrarse todo, ellos corrieron y volvieron por donde comenzaron, atravesaron las paredes que rodaron hasta unirse en una solida muralla, y ella casi se queda atrapada, pero logró salir a tropezones.

Por suerte paso un rato y lograron salir, casi se encuentran con un Penitente, pero por suerte no lo hicieron, así que llegaron agotados a la puerta, Teresa solo se abalanzó hacia ella, la había extrañado y al saber que iban a hacer no pudo resistir esperarle.

Le dio un largo beso y se mantuvo abrazada.

—Oh wow, vaya…vaaaya, no lo esperaba—Dijo Newt, y se rio Minho.

—Tendrías que haberla visto cuando te salvó por poco no se la comió con la mirada—

Sartén asintió varios estaban sorprendidos por su relación pero no les importaba hasta les parecía lindo, en un mundo así aun podían estar así.

—Bueno, tengo hambre…podemos…solo ir comer, y allí les contamos lo que vimos—Dijo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que se fueron cerca de la fogata a comer, estuvieron así un rato hasta que algo supieron que no estaba bien, había algo malo allí y no les gustaba para nada.

Antes de poder irse a dormir, se sorprendieron al no escuchar las puertas cerrarse, entonces fue cuando un chico vino corriendo diciéndoles la noticia.

Y es más todas las puertas se abrieron enseguida. Con ello los pensamientos de Thalia de que eran una marionetas para Cruel solo crecieron.

Iba a ser una noche de terror…


	12. Aguja

**Aguja**

El terror se fundó en todos los habitantes cuando de las puertas comenzaron a entrar decenas y decenas de Penitentes.

— ¡Corran, vayan a las casas y cierren las puertas! —Gritó Newt, así lo hicieron todos, con el mayor miedo de todos corrieron.

Teresa se quedó petrificada viendo las puertas.

—Vamos qué haces—Le gritó Thalía tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de allí.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos habían entrado a la casa principal, pero uno de los Penitentes se subió al techo y comenzó a romperlo con golpes, cuando rompió uno y metió su garra, Todos se corrieron de allí, así hicieron cuando se cayó otro pedazo de techo donde tomaron a un chico que gritando desapareció, así le paso a Chuck, y Thalia junto con Newt lo agarraron para evitar que se lo lleve, Alby vio un palo y comenzó a golpear a la bestia en ese brazo metálico hasta que lo soltó.

Pero a cambio agarró a Alby.

— ¡No! —Gritó Thalia pero no llego a tiempo tampoco lo hizo Newt, se habían llevado a Alby.

Cuando salieron, las cosas se habían ido pero cuando Alby golpeó a uno había tirado su aguja, así que Thalia se lo sacó a Chuck sin decir nada de lo que planeaba hacer y se apuntó con eso al estomago.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Dijo asustada Teresa. Thalia solo le dijo que tenía que recordar y antes que la detenga se lo clavo.

—Está loca acaso—Dijo Newt y la vio desmayarse.

Mientras dormía vio de nuevo ese pasillo, las luces blancas pasando a medida que ella era llevada hacía la sala de operaciones.

—Todo estará bien, las cosas van a cambiar—Le decía a su lado Teresa y antes de la operación le tomó la mano.

—Cruel es bueno—Le repetía una señora rubia.

Ahora estaban en una sala llena de pantallas holográficas, donde Teresa y Thalia intercambiaban miradas.

—Cruel no es bueno…—le comentó Teresa.

—Cruel es bueno—

—No lo es…—

Así pasó la noche, hasta que Teresa usó el último tubo en ella.

Al día siguiente desaparecieron pero Gally tomó a Thalia y Teresa de sus camas, y las arrastró hasta la puerta donde había dos troncos.

—Estoy de veras harto de esta mierda, ahora pagaran—

—Crees que es nuestra culpa Gally, porque no lo es, es de aquellos que nos encerraron—

Pero Gally no estaba dispuesto a escuchar él ya estaba decidido, los ataría allí y los tendría como ofrenda.

—Estas demente—Le escupió Teresa y a el no le importó, entonces Newt se acercó a el con un arma.

—Déjalos—Y Minho, Sartén y Winston, más otros lo mantenían a raya.

Cortaron las cuerdas de ambas y se levantaron tomando un palo.

—Vamos Gally, sabes que la oportunidad de salir está allí afuera—Le decía Thalia pero no la escuchaba para nada estaba enfrascado en sus propias ideas.

—No lo se y no me importa, si lo que quieren es suicidarse háganlo por mí está bien, así que vete—

—Los que quieran venir con nosotros y tener una oportunidad vengan, porque luego de estos tres años solo yo pude encontrar algo, qué hiciste tú entonces, eh, nada—

—Nos mantuve a salvo, ahora vete, que no quiero tu basura inmunda aquí—

Así unos chicos diciéndole que lo sentían se fueron con ella.

Todo el gran grupo salió de allí, hacía la sección siete donde encontraron la salida esa.

No tenían idea lo que les esperaría después…


	13. Incertidumbre (FIN)

**Incertidumbre**

Cuando llegaron a la compuerta, unos Penitentes comenzaron a salir, lograron arreglárselas para tirarlas al vacio, pero casi pierden el artefacto de no ser por Chuck que lo agarró antes de que caiga se habrían quedado atrapados para siempre siguieron avanzando tirando los Penitentes que podían pero estaban encerrados.

—Minho la contraseña—Dijo Teresa frente a un panel holográfico con números para una clave.

—De qué hablas—

—El patrón Minho dile el patrón—Le aclaró Thalia

Y el empezó a dictar la secuencia de números hasta que se abrió la puerta.

—Rápido, entren—Y todos lo hicieron excepto un chico que fue llevado por un Penitente, y las paredes se cerraron aplastándolos, y la compuerta también, mostrándoles una puerta.

Pasaron por allí y solo había unos soldados muertos, y una sala de control, Teresa y Thalia la recordaron, era la sala de control donde ellas habían estado antes, antes de meterse en todo esto. Vieron un video luego de que Thalia tocara el panel, y les decía que eran especiales y les explicaba por qué estaban allí.

Así fue como todos salieron de allí, arrastrados por unos policías, había aparecido Gally y le disparó a Chuck, Thalia no quería dejarlo allí pero la sacaron igual.

Al salir afuera donde supuestamente estaba la llamarada, Los guardias los subieron a un helicóptero.

—Todo está bien ahora, están a salvo—Le aseguró uno dándoles algo de agua.

Dentro del complejo una mujer se limpió la sangre de la frente y se sentó en una gran mesa junto a otros.

—Comenzamos ahora la Fase 2—

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, así termina la primera parte, qué les pareció vale la pena seguirlo.<strong>_

_**Aun falta, tienen que aparecer más personajes y aun nos queda tres libros más que escribir, así que terminó esta pero pronto publicaré lo que sigue.**_

_**Por favor díganme sus opiniones al respecto, nos vemos ;)**_


End file.
